The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that performs printing by receiving a print job from an external device, and also relates to an image forming system including the image forming apparatus.
A general image forming apparatus is configured to form an image by receiving data such as a print job from a cloud server (i.e., an external device). The cloud server stores the data uploaded by a host terminal via a network (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-54413).
Although the image forming apparatus can form an image by receiving data from the cloud server, there is a demand for enhanced user convenience.